


Gwen and tentacles

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other, Something Made Them Do It, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill from touchyerwood back in 2012</p><p>Prompt was "Gwen/tentacles, bonus points for voyeur Rhys or Owen"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gwen and tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from touchyerwood back in 2012
> 
> Prompt was "Gwen/tentacles, bonus points for voyeur Rhys or Owen"

Gwen didn't notice the alien crawling down her back, burrowing itself in her skin. It felt like any other human insect against Gwen's skin. Here Gwen was, looking for an alien in a spaceship that fell through the Rift, armed with a gun and a torch. Instead, the alien found her.

"Jack, there's no sign of an alien in here," she said through her comm link as she walked out of the spaceship.

Gwen sat in the SUV on the ride back to the Hub and then went back home, not suspecting a thing.

 

Back in her flat, Gwen was naked, lying on her back in bed. Rhys was in the shower.

Ever since she arrived home, Gwen had this need to masturbate. She started to roll around, thinking of ways she wanted to fuck Rhys. As she was fantasying, four bone white tentacles started to sprout from her back. The lower tentacles caressed Gwen's thighs while the higher tentacles caressed Gwen's breasts. She noticed this, and her eyes began to widen. She realized something alien had infected her and not only caused the tentacles to sprout from her back, they also made her horny. The alien was not letting her fight back the lust. The alien wanted an orgasm out of her before the tentacles would retract into its body. It was like that sex gas all over again, except this time Gwen really was infected instead of offering her body to save someone else from being infected.

Gwen gave in to the alien. She thought of Rhys between her legs and on top of her. She let herself get wet. The tentacles would brush over her cunt to see if she was wet enough. Once it was, one tentacle slid inside Gwen, moving quickly while the other tickled her clit. Gwen moaned.  
Rhys walked out of the bathroom. He froze when he saw Gwen having sex with the tentacles.

"Gwen, what the bloody hell has happened to you?"

"It's an alien, Rhys," she moaned. "It wants me to come before it stops stimulating me."

"I'm gonna run in the kitchen and get a frying pan to beat that thing to death, and then we're going back to Torchwood."

"No, Rhys, don't get the frying pan. I can handle this alien. Let me give it what it wants. Then we can go back to Torchwood." She moaned.

Rhys grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. He sat on the bed and watched the alien fuck Gwen. "Bloody alien had to go and fuck my girlfriend." He crossed his legs, trying not to get an erection from the alien's penetration of Gwen.

Minutes passed. Gwen and the alien writhed in her bed. Her legs shook as she came, followed by her body. The alien held its tentacles still in and on her body, feeling the aftershocks of Gwen's orgasm. Then the tentacles retracted into the alien.

"That was great, Rhys."

"I know it was. Let's get our clothes on before that thing comes back and tries to fuck you again."


End file.
